Unfamiliar Ground
by KaydeeRawr
Summary: Yamatonokami Yasusada who was just happily chatting with everyone in the citadel found himself taken to an unfamiliar world where he was left alone. This is about how Yasusada would cope in a modern day world and his attempt at finding his friends again. Shounen ai Fluff Yasusada x Kiyomitsu (Anmitsu) Tsurumaru x Ichigo Hitofuri (Ichigo Daifuku)
1. Chapter 1

**Unfamiliar Ground**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **From the citadel to the modern world?!**

* * *

The screeching of the cars, the lit lights from the streets. Yamatonokami Yasusada winces at the slightest unfamiliarity of the air and the quiet whispers of the wind that envelopes his whole being. Slowly he opens his eyes, his vision that was once blurry gradually became clear enough to see his surroundings.

With a groan Yasusada who was once on the cold, hard ground lifting himself up. Finding himself among littered trash and cigarettes, he seemed to be in a abandoned alleyway with no one in sight. Yasusada held his sheath sword tightly into his arms and tried to make sense of the situation he was placed in. One moment he was happily chatting with everyone in the citadel and now he found himself awoken in an unknown area shrouded with nothing of darkness.

 _"Kiyomitsu.. Aruji... Minna..."_ He breathed in, secretly hoping that some one would respond to him.

He clasped the sword even tighter, looking down.

 _"Okita..kun" Y_ asusada shook his head furiously.

 _'It'll be alright, I'm Okita Souji's sword. I'm sure I'll be able to get out of this'._

With new found confidence, he smiled to himself and closed his hands in a fist. Yasusada in a rush ran out into the road, suddenly he can feel two bright lights shining on him, the monster with two bright lights made a terribly loud noise.

 _'Beep! Beep!'_

 _"AHHH!"_ Yasusada who was a deer in the headlights, broke out of the daze he was in and contemplated cutting the thing down with his sword, however his instincts has caused him to roll over to the side. The 'thing' went passed just in the nick of time in an incredibly fast speed. Yasusada's heart was pounding he watched the metallic thing drive straight off around the corner and made no signs of coming back to get him.

 _"Hahh.. that was close, what was that swift, metallic thing. It blinded me and sped right off"_ He clasped his pounding heart.

He definitely regretted recklessly rushing in a place he has no clue about. He slowly got up from the tar road and cautiously walked along the walk way, passing street lights and surprisingly enough he saw even more of those speeding by him, without them ever attacking him.

He didn't know what to do or where to go.

He didn't know whether he'll be able to meet with the other swords again. Yasusada's confidence was quickly broken by the almost near death experience.

He continuously roamed aimlessly in the dark night hoping until he felt his stomach rumble.

 _"Ah, this can't be happening"_ Yasusada whispered despairingly to himself.

Before Yasusada could be even more miserable, he heard his name being called out.

 _"YamatonoKami Yasusada!"_

The dark-blue haired sword brightened up and turned around eagerly. To be meet with golden eyes, white hairs and clothes all white running towards him with a big smile on his face.

Yasusada didn't care who it was as long as he knew them and he was no longer alone, with a relieved smile he responded happily.

 _"Tsurumaru san!"_

Tsurumaru stopped in right in front of him beaming with sparkles. _"Seeing you was such a surprise, I thought I was all alone!"_

 _"I thought the same way, does that mean the others are here as well?"_ He asked excitedly.

The crane smiled with his eyes closed " _I have no idea but since were here then that should be the case!"_

The happy atmosphere quickly disappeared when both Tsurumaru and Yasusada had no idea what to do from then on. _"The truth is Tsurumaru san I'm starving, I don't think I can continue to look for the others in this state"_ The trickster smiled awkwardly and scratched his head.

 _"Well I am quite hungry as well, I thought... maybe you had money?"_

The two swords stared at each other before laughing out loud, knowing very well that the two of them will be completely broke. Tsurumaru was the type of sword to be amazed at everything new he encountered, he gasped at the speeding, metallic things in excitement, the buildings and the street lights. Yasusada followed along with a wary smile on his face, he never truly spent his time with Kuninaga. He was usually with Kashuu, Izuminokami, Horikawa and Nagasone. It was night time so there were a few people they walked by who looked at them oddly.

 _"Oh look at this Yamatonokami!"_ The crane excitedly pointed at the box that had 'please take me home' on it. He then took out a white fluffy cat that may have been abandoned.

 _"Ah so you want to go home too?"_ Tsurumaru whispered. The Kitten replied with a soft 'Mew'.

 _"I wonder who left it here?"_ Yasusada asked curiously.

 _"Who knows but this box might take us home!"_ Tsurumaru smiled and sat into the box with the cat in his lap. Yasusada tilt his head in confusion and chuckled. I guess having Tsurumaru around was odd but it really lightened up the situation. Yasusada picked up a nearby box and followed suit. What were they waiting for, maybe for aruji to walk by and pick them up once again.

Ignoring their hungry stomachs they soon fell asleep.

Before long the sun rises where people wake up and carry on with their day. A group of girls were walking along the street to find two handsome men in Japanese cosplay sleeping in a box saying 'Please take me home'. It was a weird sight to all, but cute nonetheless.

 _"Aww they're so cute!"_ one of the girls had the urge to take a picture.

 _"Are they homeless?"_ said the other.

 _"No I'm sure it's just some photo shoot, I mean they are dressed as samurai!"_

The girls came closer curiously and stared at Yasusada's dark hair tied into a messy ponytail and Tsurumaru's unusual white hair, getting excited over they're handsome faces. Without the swords knowledge they were surrounding by girls alike. Yasusada was the first to open his eyes as the light from the sun was now covered by shadows.

 _"Uwah!"_ Yasusada yelled once he realized that he was surrounded by girls who were wearing unusual clothes and showing so much skin with the short skirts and low shirts they wear. Tsurumaru woke up due to Yasusada's yelp.

 _"Woah although surprises in life are necessary, this is sure surprising!"_

 _"Ts-Tsuru..maru san..."_ Yasusada stuttered.

 _"Kya~ they woken up!"_

 _"That cat is so adorable!"_

 _"They're so handsome, I wonder why they are sleeping here?!"_

Tsurumaru and Yasusada exchanged looks of confusion, and both blushed at the compliments they are undoubtedly receiving.

 _"Ano why are you sleeping here are you two homeless?"_ asked one of the girls.

Tsurumaru smiled awkwardly _"I guess you can say that... It's not everyday that I get surrounded by beautiful women"_ In response to that comment the girls all squealed which caught the other onlookers attention. They stare at Yasusada eagerly, under the pressure he looked down and blushed furiously.

Which earned them another excited scream from the girls.

 _"Well I have a bentou with me you two can have it!"_

 _"Oo I have something as well!"_

 _"Do you want money, I have money!"_

 _"I can take you two home with me, if you know what I mean"_

Before the two swords can comprehend what is happening before them, almost every passing pedestrian has opted to give them something. Gradually the their hands were full of food and money. Tsurumaru grinned happily and gobbled down the food eagerly. Yasusada didn't necessary didn't like getting things like this for free but his hunger outweighs his pride this time.

 _"Wow people here are sooo nice!"_ Tsurumaru beamed.

 _"Haha I wonder why they are so kind to strangers like us.."_

 _"Who cares food!"_

Yasusada laughed hesitantly.

Tsurumaru placed the cat into Yasusada's lap and stood up to stretch. _"Now that were full of energy shall we look for the others?"_ Yasusada stood up also and smiled _"Yes, lets go"_

The two walked around, with Tsurumaru stopping to look at each shop. _"Argh we've walked for hours and there is no sign of the others"_ The crane complained.

 _"Haha perhaps you would have more energy if you weren't running all over the place"_

 _'Though Kiyomitsu would be the same way looking at the amount of unique shops'_ he thought to himself. Ignoring Yasusada's comment, Tsurumaru's face lightened up like a beacon and grabbed onto Yasusada's clothes.

 _"W-what are you doing Tsurumaru san!"_

 _"Look at those clothes, everyone we passed looked at us weirdly and saying that we're cosplaying!" "Lets try these clothes that they wear here, it's all about adapting after all!"_

Yasusada found himself dragged into a clothes store. The owner of the store raised her brow and introduced many clothes and styles that may suit them. With the money he and Tsurumaru received by kind strangers they could afford it.

Finally the swords walked out of the store in their new clothes.

Tsurumaru smirked and turned around, wearing a red and black checkered shirt followed by black pants and a golden chain bracelet. Yasusada faintly blushed at his new transformation, a white shirt under a blue hoodie jacket and grey jeans with a black bracelet. They even brought a little top hat for the white kitten which made it look quite fancy.

 _"Hey Yasusada, we surprisingly fit in with everyone here!"_ Tsurumaru checked himself out, impressed.

Yasusada laughed _"We have to find the others Tsurumaru, we wasted enough time"_. He didn't necessary mind being with Tsurumaru, in fact the time they got to explore has got them closer then he thought he would rather than back in the citadel. He was getting used to the stares people will give them, it felt quite surreal.

 _"Right, Right~ okay since there is no way to locate the others we should list whatever need to survive"_ Tsurumaru said thoughtfully.

Yasusada put his hand to his chin in thought.

 _"Well a place to stay"_

 _"Mhm"_ The crane nodded.

 _"Money for the necessities"_

 _"Yup!"_

 _"Find someone who is willingly to help us learn about this society"_

Tsurumaru looked around and a light bulb seemed to ding in his head. He knocked on the door of a strangers house.

 _"Tsurumaru, what are you doing!"_ Yasusada gasped, he didn't think that Tsurumaru would knock on a strangers house which was a one story house with a beautiful garden.

What if the person was dangerous or that they just didn't want to be bothered.

 _"It's fine, It's fine~ Once they see our handsome faces, they'll let us in!"_

 _"Tsurumaru san..."_

 _"Okay if they don't let us in we could always get rid of them and keep the house then"_ He smirked evilly.

 _"TSURUMARU SAN!"_

Before Yasusada can panic any further, the door opened revealing a woman wearing a black hoodie with long black hair and glasses. She nervously looked at the two men cautiously and her eyes widen.

 _"Yamatonokami Yasusada and Kuninaga Tsurumaru?!"_

The two looked each other confusingly. _"That's surprising you knew who we are?"_ At that she quickly closed the door leaving Tsurumaru and Yasusada flabbergasted. They can hear her whispering to herself from outside the door.

 _"Ahh, what are they doing here?!"_

 _"I know, I was addicted to the game and played it everyday... but to think that I would hallucinate that Yamatonokami Yasusada and Kuninaga Tsurumaru would be standing in front of my door!"_

She clutched her head in disbelief. _"Ahh what am I going to do... I'm sure it's just an figment of my imagination..."_

After a while she open the door slowly as she can. Peeking through the small gap she made, she could still see the two swords that she treasured dearly in the game. Tsurumaru and Yasusada stood there looking at each other, at the door and shrugging.

" _Ano... Kuninaga san, Yamatonokami kun.. is that really you?"_ She asked in a quiet voice.

 _"What do you mean, do you know us?"_ Yasusada replied back.

 _"Who cares about that, hey it can you let us stay with you until we find our friends"_ Tsurumaru smiled and winked at the shy girl.

 _"Tsurumaru..."_ He looked at Tsurumaru sternly.

The black haired girl opened the door blushing bashfully. _"I don't know how this happened but I guess you can live with me..."_

 _"That's great, see Yasusada I found us a place to stay!"_ His smile widen.

 _"Are you sure we're not a bother?"_

 _"N-no of course not..."_ She replied quickly.

 _"Anyway how do you know who we are?"_ Yasusada stared at her inquisitively.

 _"Well lets see... I'm your so called Saniwa..."_

the two swords stood there in surprise and looked at each other once again and looked back to the girl back and forth.

 _"YOU'RE OUR ARUJI!?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfamiliar Ground**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Kashuu Kiyomitsu's Dilemma**

* * *

The so-called Saniwa poured tea that she brewed for Yasusada and Tsurumaru in the living room.

The two stared at her in confusion which made her become nervous.

 _"Um... make yourselves at home... heh heh ha..."_ she laughed awkwardly before rushing to get out of the room.

 _"Ah wait!"_ Yasusada tried to stop her but she was long gone. _"Thank you..."_

Tsurumaru stretched his arms before grinning. _"What do you think Yasusada, she looks surprisingly different from back in the citadel?"_

 _"Yes, it is unexpected but she seems to know us"_ Yasusada replied back while taking a small sip from the tea.

 _"Well isn't this great we found our aruji and now we can find the others with her help!"_ He exclaimed loudly.

Yasusada didn't know what to take of this situation. Somehow he and Tsurumaru found their aruji, but is it okay to trust all of her words... what if she was lying? For now however he had no other leads so he has no choice to trust her, she seems pretty harmless anyway.

Tsurumaru quickly stood up and went to explore the house. _"Where are you going now?"_ Yasusada asked curiously. The crane looked back at the dark blue haired boy and winked playfully.

 _"She said to make ourselves at home"_

In response Yasusada couldn't help but smile warily, he found himself more curious about the saniwa. Perhaps he should talk to her and get to know her. But he remembered that she was an indoor person and maybe she didn't want to be bothered, she was quite nervous talking to them back then. He let out deep breath _'I wonder how the others are doing?'_ if they woke up the same way as he and Tsurumaru then it's a wonder whether they are safe or not.

Just thinking about it makes his stomach churn.

He really did miss them... Especially Kashuu Kiyomitsu he'll always be there for him and along with his quite snarky remarks. ' _I wonder what he is doing, his not lonely is he?'_ Yasusada thought to himself.

 _"UWAH LOOK AT THIS!"_

Yasusada attention turned to Tsurumaru who was crouching in front of a rectangle box. At Tsurumaru's yell the saniwa peeked out from the door to the living room.

 _"What is it Kuninaga san?"_

 _"Hey there you are aruji, what does this box do?!"_ cooed Tsurumaru.

The saniwa shuffled nervously towards the two swords. _"That's called a television, it can project visual images on the screen."_ She explained softly, hesitantly picking up the remote controller. With a click of the button images of two people on a stage appeared. Both Yasusada and Tsurumaru's eyes widen in excitement, they've never seen something like that before .

 _"That's amazing, it's like a camera?"_ Yasusada commented still astonished.

 _"How surprising this television can project anything?"_

The saniwa smiled weakly _"Y-yes technically, there is a lot of things you don't know about this place don't you?"_ The two swords chuckled and both nod in agreement.

 _"In my... room I've been thinking... and it might be possible that you've been taken from the game-"_

 _"Huh what game?"_ They tilt their heads in unison.

The saniwa widen here eyes in panic and covered her mouth quickly, after a few deep breaths she shook her head. _'Perhaps it's not a good idea to tell them about it yet, it might be too much.'_

 _"Uhh actaully I mean't that it could be possible to find you're friends again!"_ She quickly corrected.

Yasusada and Tsurumaru both let out a wide smile.

 _"Really do you know where to find them?!"_

 _"Well I'm sure they are not too far from here"_ She answered the two eager swords, gradually becoming more accustomed to talking with them.

 _"Thank you aruji it's nice to know that we'll be able to see the others again_ " Yasusada grinned.

 _"Yes, that I feel much better thank you aruji!"_

At that she couldn't help but blush at their gratitude, she knew something was up. But she was frankly only a high school girl that likes to stay at home than doing outside activities, having no friends at all. Perhaps because of her loneliness she imagined Tsurumaru and Yasusada to be right in her house. It was simply surreal. Maybe once she wakes up they'll be gone.

After chatting and getting to know each other, she showed Yasusada to his room. It was a simple room layout, a single blue bed with a desk and a computer aswell as a closet on to put clothes in. She let Tsurumaru sleep in her room which is just as simple but far more darker.

Tsurumaru frowned at he looked at the bedroom.

She couldn't help but panic _"U-Uh is there something you don't like...?"_ Tsurumaru shook his head and turn to face her _"How about you, where are you going to sleep?"_

 _"Well I can sleep on the couch it's okay..."_ she responded quickly.

 _"No can do, I'll feel bad if a cute girl like you has to sleep on the couch!"_

 _"Ehh but..."_ before she can say anything he made her shush placing his finger on her lips _. "Ah no buts, you're going to sleep here and I'll take the couch!"_ and added _"Or i'll just steal Yasusada's bed then"_ he winked thoughtfully. It seems that no matter how hard she tries she won't be able to convince Tsurumaru otherwise.

Yasusada watched how Tsurumaru and aruji interact with each other, he chuckled lightly at the scene present to him. With Tsurumaru being as confident and outspoken as he is compared to aruji, who is more reserved and shy he can tell that aruji is a bit taken back.

Perhaps aruji isn't used to socializing with people?

He looks out of the window, the sun is starting to go down, the streets lights are about to turn on once again. There is so much to learn about this place, the feelings welled up inside him was fear, excitement and curiosity. He shook his head the biggest priority was always finding Kiyomitsu and the others.

* * *

 _"Yasusada!"_ called Kashuu Kiyomitsu, his voice beginning to sound hoarse from all the yelling his been doing.

A light blue haired figure shakes his head slowly in disapproval _"Lets stop, you're losing your voice."_

 _"Ichigo san, if I'm here then he has got to be here as well!"_ Kiyomitsu yelled back.

 _"But... they're looking at us.."_

Ichigo's eyes slowly looked at the people who were watching them closely, presenting a confused or interested expression. They were in the middle of the town square, where big crowds gather. Kiyomitsu however didn't care if people were looking at them oddly, in fact he didn't care if they were staring at him. He did not make himself pretty for no reason.

 _"Is he crazy, his been yelling someones name for hours!"_ one of the onlookers spoke out.

 _"What's with there clothes, that blue haired guy looks like a samurai"_

 _"They both look pretty cute"_ commented one of the guys

 _"Hey those guys are men!"_

Ichigo wanted to drag Kiyomitsu out of the town square, anywhere as long as it doesn't attract attention. "YA SU SA DA!" Kiyomitsu tried once more. Ichigo had enough and grabbed Kiyomitsu's sleeve and dragged him. Although he wants to see his brothers just as badly, he knows that yelling aimlessly into the crowd will do nothing but make themselves tired.

 _"W-What are you doing Ichigo san!?"_ he struggled to get out of Ichigo's grip.

 _"Do you want to pass out without doing anything?"_ Ichigo replied with a stern voice.

Despite the complaints and whining that came out from Kiyomitsu, Ichigo continued dragged him as far as he can, away from the watching eyes. Finally he found a more quieter area which was the playground, it was getting pretty dark so their weren't children around.

Kiyomitsu scratched his head in anguish _"Ahh, how am I supposed to find him now!"._ In return Ichigo gave him a wary smile _"Kashuu kun it can't be helped, we weren't getting anywhere"_

 _"You weren't even yelling with me!"_

 _"Well it's embarrassing..."_ Ichigo blushed and looked down.

Kiyomitsu rolled his eyes, and slowly trudge his way to the park bench. With a sigh he fell on the wooden surface, gradually closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Ichigo gave another sorry smile and sat next to Kiyomitsu.

 _"Hey Kashuu kun why are you so desperate?"_ Ichigo suddenly asked, which made Kiyomitsu open one of his eyes to glance at him. _"I mean I want to see my little brothers as well, but I know I'll find them again"_

 _"How are you supposed to find them without any effort?"_ He scoffed.

 _"Well yes, effort is needed. but working smartly is more efficient"_ at that Kiyomitsu turned red and immediately leaned up to face Ichigo.

 _"O-oi are you saying what I was doing was dumb?!"_

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. _"Hey stop laughing answer me?!"_

 _"All I'm saying is that we should calm down and think of another way to find them"_ he smiled gently and continued with _"Back then I thought you would stop at nothing on making the Saniwa love you. It was surprising to see how worked up you were when you discovered Yamatonokami kun missing, perhaps I was wrong"_

 _"W-Wah.. What are you talking about it's not like that..."_ Kiyomitsu face flushed red. In response to how flustered Kiyomitsu was, Ichigo grinned and decided to push it further.

 _"Back in the town square you were desperately calling his name, I'm surprised you didn't call aruji instead, if I didn't think any better I would think that you lo-"_

 _"STOP!"_ Kiyomitsu yelled and quickly covered Ichigo mouth to stop him from talking.

He seriously didn't think that Ichigo was such a blabbermouth. Of course it was natural to care about Yasusada he was with him for a long time and they were both the beloved swords of Okita Souji.

What is Ichigo trying to say? That he loved Yasusada more than Aruji? That in itself is ridiculous!

I mean Yasusada only cares for Okita.

And his totally not cute at all!

With his dark-blue hair tied messily with a white ribbon and his big dumb smile of his!

Although his big innocent eyes that can stare through your very soul, he can be quite stern and serious, when in battle mode he would have this sexy mocking smirk on his face.

Ichigo who skillfully took Kiyomitsu hands off of him, awkwardly stare at Kiyomitsu as his expression started off as initially disgusted gradually turns to this dreamy and dazed expression.

He couldn't help but laugh at Kiyomitsu. _"Pftt..hahaha!"_ Kiyomitsu who heard ichigo laugh ultimately broke out of his daze like state and stared back at Ichigo in confusion.

What was he thinking about again?

Ah right, how sexy Yasusada was.

 _"GAHHHHH!"_ Kiyomitsu yelled and bashed his head. He could not believe that he would remotely think of Yasusada that way, how did his hateful thoughts transition to that anyway?!

 _"What were you thinking about Kashuu kun?"_ Ichigo asked reflecting a face of nothing but innocence.

For the first time in Kiyomitsu's life he wanted to punch Ichigo's face. Instead he grumbled to him self and tried to fan off his blushing face _"Shut up, lets stop talking about Yasusada!"_

 _"But his the one you're looking for right?"_ Ichigo's smile can't get more angelic then this.

 _"Argh just drop it Ichigo san"_ He had enough of Ichigo's shenanigans.

 _"Haha I'm sorry, I feel very close to you now"_

In response to that Kiyomitsu scoffed _"Well I'll get my revenge soon"_

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion, _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Soon~"_ he cooed.

* * *

Yasusada couldn't help but sneeze. Tsurumaru who was right next to him noticed and offered him a tissue.

 _"Hey are you sick?"_

 _"Swords don't get sick..."_ Yasusada replied.

 _"Haha then maybe someone is talking about you~"_

 _"Aha you think so?"_

 _"I know so"_ Tsurumaru answered with a wide grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Unfamiliar Ground_**

 ** _Chapter: 3_**

 ** _Finally together again_**

* * *

 _"Ahh where are you going aruji!?"_ Tsurumaru curiously asked while sitting lazily on the couch with the television on.

The 'Saniwa' lean her left hand on the door, what she was wearing was a white and blue sailor uniform. On her right shoulder was her backpack with her lunch, books and utensils. She looked back carefully to see Tsurumaru sparkling with expectant golden eyes. She bit her lip and answered hesitantly _"Um, I'm going to school..."_ at that Yasusada popped his head out from a corner in the hallway.

 _"Aruji have a safe trip!"_

She smiles back at Yasusada warmly, and gives a small wave to Tsurumaru as he waves back with a big smile on his face. It has been a few days since Tsurumaru and Yasusada has lived with her, not only as she have become more close to them she doesn't have much difficulty forming sentences and starting conversations with them. Unfortunately they have yet to find the other toudan danshi which was quite disappointing. Her heart sometimes hurts when she sees Yasusada looking down with a frown on his face, she patted her cheeks with more resolve to get Tsurumaru and Yasusada reunited with the others, and finally went off to school.

 _"School huh..."_ Yasuada mumbled absentmindedly.

Aruji has told him about school, a institute that educates people. Tsurumaru was interested in the idea of going to school, and to be honest he was quite interested as well. But aruji was completely adamant that they couldn't go with her, claiming that it's not that easy, perhaps she is trying to hide something. He couldn't put his finger on it. Well going to school is the least of he and Tsurumaru's problems.

 _"Tsurumaru I'm going for a walk!"_ Yasusada says, as he tightened his white scarf around his neck. Aruji has brought he and Tsurumaru clothes, they weren't greatly fashionable but since she lives alone as her parents are overseas that is all that she is willing to afford. A simple black shirt and blue jeans was what Yasusada decided to wear, Tsurumaru who insisted he wanted pajamas, lay lazily on the couch wearing a crane onesies.

The crane simply waved his hand showing that he acknowledges Yasusada.

He also made it a point not to bring a sword with him in this society, or he might get in trouble with the authorities. He open the door to the front gate and continued with his stroll, he sees people running with earphones in their ears, some walking their dogs. He giggled to himself when he thought about the little white kitten back at the house, it was probably the most laziest animal he'd owned in a while. Laying on the couch, scratching up the curtains and always begging for food; He laughed lightly to himself.

As he mindlessly took in the scenery, his mind couldn't help wonder back to how nice it would've been to see Kashuu Kiyomitsu again. As days go by, he found himself wanting more and more of his presence. He guess that Tsurumaru would like to see Shokudaikiri Mitsutada and Ookurikara again, but just like Tsurumaru both of them were slowly losing hope.

As he reached an intersection of the road, he heard a shout.

Yasusada instantly turned his head to the source, all of his senses was on alert.

 _"Gahh stop... how many times do I have tell you, that I am a guy!"_ yelled the person who was currently being surrounded a bunch of thugs. Yasusada kept low and hid behind a tree, watching closely at the group.

There are five of them.

 _"You're cute you should come with us. I mean what guy just wears makeup like that and with a face like yours it's impossible"_ One of them said, as the others will laugh with him. People walking by gasp and hurriedly walked faster to avoid getting involved.

 _"Touch me and you'll regret it!"_ The victim warned. Yasusada eyes widen, since he went closer he could hear the voice belonging to the person surrounded more clearly. His heart couldn't help but beat faster, it was a very familiar voice and couldn't be more happier to hear it. Yasusada squinted for a better look.

How on earth could he miss the person wearing a red scarf, the make up that make his crimson red eyes blaze with his black and red battle clothes.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu!

 _"Don't worry were not bad people, we just want to have a little fun!"_

 _"Chet!"_ Kiyomitsu clicked his tongue in annoyance, Yasusada watched how Kiyomitsu slowly reached for the sheath that holds his blade. As much as Yasusada wanted to cry in relief he was more worried for the group of thugs that might meet their end by Kiyomitsu's blade. It was a horrible way to go, he witness it many times and Kashuu isn't someone anyone can easily mess with.

Yasusada approached the group quickly in order to dispel the tense situation. They didn't notice Yasusada squeezing in between them, he sneaked behind and put his hand on Kiyomitsu's shoulder, which made him react in surprise.

 _"Hey I told you not to touch m-!"_ He didn't get to finish his sentence, his eyes widening as he caught a glimpse of Yasusada smiling gently back at him.

 _"Yasusada.."_ Kiyomitsu called softly, he wanted to hug Yasusada there and then.

 _"Hey who the hell are you?!"_ One of the thugs growled. If it wasn't for them. Yasusada gave Kashuu a small nod, softly touching Kiyomitsu's hand that was etching towards his sword.

Kiyomitsu frowned, but reluctantly let go.

 _"I'm sorry, but can you let us go. It's true that Kiyomitsu is not a girl"_ Yasusada tried to reason.

 _"It's no use they won't believe me, let me end them!"_ Kiyomitsu hissed. Kiyomitsu was right, the group of thugs looked at them both with doubt in their eyes. Yasusada didn't want Kiyomitsu to get caught by the police and get himself locked up, especially when they have finally reunited with each other. Yasusada breathed in, and with the strength he could muster he unbuttoned Kashuu's shirt with a pull.

 _"W-What are you doing?!"_ Kiyomitsu's face turned blatantly red.

The jaws of the thugs dropped at the sight.

Yasusada smiled at them darkly _"Now you know that we're telling the truth?"_ and added _"It's as flat as a board you know."_ At that he was elbowed by Kiyomitsu in the stomach, Yasusada however tried his best to keep a straight face.

The thugs were speechless, and finally one of them spoke _"Urgh dammit his actually a guy, lets not waste anymore time lets go."_

 _"But he is damn cute though"_

Soon the group had left Yasusada and Kiyomitsu by themselves.

 _"Hmph, I finally meet you again and this is what I get"_ Kiyomitsu pouted, still red in the face as he slowly button up his own shirt again. He looked at Yasusada with puffed cheeks, distrust in his eyes like Yasusada would do something to him again.

 _"I could've taken care of them myself"_

Yasusada gave a sorry smile and said _"Sorry Kiyomitsu, I didn't want to make a huge fuss,"_ hearing Kashuu grumble, Yasusada however couldn't help but hug him.

 _"I didn't want to lose you again, I'm so glad to finally see you again"_

 _"O-oi whats going on with you all of a sudden!?"_ He yelled, completely flustered by the sudden hug.

He did not remember Yasusada being like this.

But who cares!

Kashuu couldn't help smile, he too missed Yasusada like crazy. He tightly hugged Yasusada back with the same enthusiasm, they were finally back together and that is all that matters.

 _"I missed you too Yasusada..."_

 _"Sorry If I'm interrupting..."_ said a calm voice, both Yasusada and Kashuu looked over to the side to see Ichigo Hitofuri holding two soda cans in his hands. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the two who still held each other. Once they realize they were still clinging to each other they broke apart disruptively, both blushing fiercely.

 _"Ichigo san, where the hell were you?!"_ Kashuu yelled at the blue haired sword.

 _"Like I said I was getting us some drinks"_ Ichigo threw a can to Kashuu, before his eyes wandered to Yasusada and gave him a warm smile, _"It's nice to see you again Yamatonokami kun."_

In return Yasusada smiled back at Ichigo _"I feel the same way Ichigo san."_ The three swords explained everything that happened between each other. Yasusada decided to tell them that Tsurumaru is with him and that he has met with their Saniwa.

 _"What you met Aruji!?"_ Kiyomitsu said with excitement.

 _"Yep, me and Tsurumaru are at her house. Follow me I'll show you!"_

After a lot of catching up they finally arrived at aruji's house. Yasusada opens the door with the spare keys he has been given by the saniwa, immediately once he steps inside. Tsurumaru jumps out wearing a swirly glasses with a big nose.

"Wahh!" Yasusada stepped back in surprise into Kashuu and Ichigo.

 _"You were scared weren't you Yasusada!"_ Tsurumaru smiles a wide grin before taking his glasses off and noticing two familiar swords.

 _"OHO... what a surprise Kashuu kun and Ichigo Hitofuri!"_

 _"Yo, Kuninaga san nice to see that you're the same as always"_ Kashuu grinned at the cheeky crane.

 _"Kuninaga Tsurumaru it's a pleasure to see you"_ Ichigo says, as he smiles warmly.

 _"So... where is aruji?"_

 _"Haha Yasusada didn't tell you, she's at school right now. Hey why don't I show you guys around the house!"_ Tsurumaru offered, he grabbed the two of them despite their surprise and dragged them around for a house tour. Yasusada smiled warmly, now that he had found Kiyomitsu and Ichigo this brought a light of hope to find the others as well.

He decided to eat an afternoon lunch, usually back at the citadel food was served by Shokudaikiri but now he and Tsurumaru has to learnt basic dishes from the saniwa. Yasusada brought out two pieces of bread with ham and cheese, carefully assembling it. Kashuu who was able to sneak away from Tsurumaru and left ichigo with him, he sauntered up to Yasusada.

 _"Hey if you're going to make one, make one for me"_ Kashuu says playfully.

 _"Make one yourself"_ Yasusada reached up to the cabinet to grab two more sandwiches and placing it in front of Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu groaned in protest _"Aww I just got here, you were so happy to see me and now you're bored of me already huh?"_ , Yasusada looked to the side and smirked a little before nudging Kiyomitsu in the shoulder.

 _"It's not a excuse for me to do all the work for you Kiyomitsu!"_

Kashuu pouted, and let out a light laugh. He missed these little interactions with Yasusada and he knows it was the same for Yasusada as well. The past days where he and Ichigo couldn't find anyone, it almost felt hopeless. He remembered back when Yasusada had saved him from a group of ugly imbeciles, though he wished he hadn't ripped his shirt open. Just thinking about it again made his cheeks tint pink.

 _"Kiyomitsu are you okay?"_ Yasusada who caught it, and leaned forward to take a closer look.

Kiyomitsu smiles warily and put his hands up in front of him to ward Yasusada away. "I'm fine, I'm fine don't worry about it"

"If you say so..."

* * *

While Yasusada and Kiyomitsu were in the kitchen, unbeknownst that Kashuu had sneaked away from him. The crane continued his house tour with both of them in mind.

"This is the bathroom!" Tsurumaru looked back to see Ichigo smiling warily.

"Where's Kashuu Kiyomitsu?"

"He sneaked away when you were busy talking about the bedrooms"

"How cheeky, I guess it's just you and me" says Tsurumaru smiles brightly at Ichigo. As if it was the most naturalist thing to do he grasp Ichigo's hand and lead him to living room. Ichigo couldn't help but blush in surprised by the sudden action. But what irks him the most is how he can say such suggestive things without being embarrassed!

"Now this is the living room which is also connected to the kitchen" With his hand still clasped with Tsurumaru, he looked down uncomfortably, he wasn't that close with Tsurumaru back at the citadel.

The crane tilted his head in confusion when he saw Ichigo shaking, totally ignorant of his inner turmoil. He let go of Ichigo Hitofuri's hand "Aha... sorry, I get carried away sometimes" Realizing the fact that he made Ichigo uncomfortable.

"It's fine, it's nice to know that I am welcomed" Ichigo smiled back warmly, concealing the embarrassment he felt initially.

Then they heard a click from the door.


End file.
